The Hands of the Prophet: BLACKLIGHT Mage
by Soleneus
Summary: Naruto is an immortal dimensional traveler, who is sent to the Negima world to find and collect powers, powerful people, and objects. Arriving 15 years before canon, how will the Negima world change with Naruto as Negi's big brother?
1. Chapter 1

BLACKLIGHT Mage.

**A/N: Yeah, fuck it. I'm not making any promises, or saying anything at all. Just know that this annoys me as much as you.**

Nagi Springfield, and the rest of the Ala Rubra, stared at the sight before them. Laying on the ground, snorting and muttering sleepily, was what looked like a blonde teen, wearing only a pair of boxers. Nagi and the others tensed as the guy sat up, rubbing his forehead and muttering, "That's the last time I challenge Aela to a drinking contest. What happened, anyways? …Oh, that's right! As Reaver would have said, 'what a little minx!'" Here, the teen chuckled slightly then groaned, clutching his forehead.

The group collectively sweat-dropped, and Takamichi T. Takahata, a white-haired kid, asked quietly, "What's he talking about?"

The blonde teen froze. His eyes opened slowly, until they were really wide in shock. He glanced around, seeing that he was surrounded by strangely dressed people, with weapons pointed at him, he did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

He screamed.

…okay, more like shouted.

"**Gaaah!"**

A shockwave stumbled the group, allowing the stranger to jump to his feet, his hands out at his sides as they were wreathed in flames. He pushed his hands together, a long tongue of flame flying out and making Nagi jump back.

The Thousand Master chanted quietly, then shouted, "60 Arrows of Light!"

The blonde's eyes widened, and he brought an arm in front of him, black tendrils forming a hard, black shield.

The arrows impacted against the shield in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, the blonde was staring at his arm with an 'oh, fuck' expression on his face, his shield completely gone, his arm scorched. Looking up, he spied the Nagi and the other members of Ala Rubra preparing to attack.

"Time out!"

The members stopped in surprise at the blonde's shout.

The blonde spoke again, hands still forming a 'T'. "What are we fighting about?" He asked.

Nagi looked at the others, who all shrugged. "I…really don't know." He admitted sheepishly. "We found you lying on the ground after a flash of light, and then you started mumbling about a drinking contest and someone named 'Aela'."

The strange teen frowned. "Are you sure it was a flash of light? I wasn't kidnapped and dumped here? It's happened before!"

Nagi sweat-dropped at the statement, and shook his head. "No, it was definitely a flash of light."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, and he began to yell at the sky. "WHY? WHY, YOU FUCKER? I WAS HAVING FUN! And sex. Same thing. AND WHERE THE HELL'S MY GEAR, ASSHOLE?"

Takahata decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Um…who are you yelling at?"

The blonde looked at the white-haired kid with glowing silver-blue eyes, and pointed at the sky. "That guy!"

Sweat-drops were now present on the backs of everyone's head. A flash of light lit up the clearing, and in its' spot, was a pile of weapons, several of which were glowing different colors. A small note fluttered to the ground, the words clearly able to be seen by everyone.

**SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

The teen sighed. "It's not a problem, just warn me next time, okay?"

Another flash of light, though smaller, and another slip of paper.

**GOTCHA.**

All of the weapons suddenly disappeared into a small vortex, startling the members of Ala Rubra. A small black whirlwind shimmered around the teen, and when it dissipated, he was wearing clothes. A brown leather jacket with two white lines on each arm, a burnt orange hoodie underneath with the hood up, hiding his hair. A snake-skin belt around his waist, holding the black jeans up, and blue sneakers completed the outfit.

"What magic was that? And who are you?" Nagi asked suspiciously.

The teen shrugged. "I forgot. All I know is that it was a pocket dimension. As for the story of who I am, well, you'll need to pull up a chair, or patch of grass, I guess. It's quite long."

The members sat down, as did the teen, who began to speak.

"Well, first off, you should know my name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I died when I was five years old…"

…

"…giant dragon! After, we partied for four days straight! Then I got into a drinking contest with Aela, blacked out after hours of sex, and woke up here. Any questions?" Naruto finished.

Nagi raised his hand. "Yes?" Naruto pointed at him.

"How did you travel between worlds?" Nagi asked.

Naruto thought for second, then nodded sagely. "Alright, good question."

"Before the dawn of time, there were these beings, only two, made from energy. They warred constantly, and they hated one another with a passion. They were 'Order', and 'Chaos'. They were evenly matched, and all their battles left them bored. Mutually deciding to make things more interesting, they joined together, and began to create the universe. They made planets from their blood and armor, and suns from their brains. Finding that only one universe would not contain their powers, they created separate ones, and began to create anew. When they finished, there were countless dimensions, and they were greatly weakened. With their last breaths, they created life in the dimensions, before they exploded, scattering their energy across them.

After a time, the energy reformed, into what was known as the Gods. One such God, was the most powerful.

His name, was Soleneus, the God of the Sun.

His opposite, Abysseus, was the God of the Void, also known as space.

Soleneus was humble, and did not think he deserved to be called a God. So, he walked among the people, being one of them for several life times. Because of his accurate predictions, he was known as 'The Prophet Soleneus'.

Soleneus and Abysseus fought for centuries, with empires rising and falling. Like Chaos and Order before them, they found themselves evenly matched. Also like their predecessors, they decided to make things interesting. Gathering other beings like them, they took on the names of their ancestors, Order and Chaos. Their groups fought, again and again, before they both came to the same conclusion.

They needed more power to defeat the other. Power that could not be found in that dimension.

Now, they are in a race against one another, trying to gather the most power, so that they can defeat the other.

One of the groups, lead by Soleneus, took the name 'The Eyes of the Prophet', while the others took the name of 'The Void Watchers'.

I, am a 'Hand' of the Prophet Soleneus, gathering power to so that we can defeat The Watchers, and finally bring balance back to the multi-verses."

Naruto finished his tale, to the astonishment of the Ala Rubra.

"Bu-but…who's the good guys?" Nagi squeaked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm slightly biased, but I think that we are the better ones."

Nagi clutched his staff fearfully. Being told that in the whole of things, you were pretty insignificant has an impact on people. "So, you guys represent Order, right?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. We are Agents of Chaos. Order wants to make everything grey, bland, colorless. No fun, no danger, nothing but boring, dull, nothing. Order would prefer to destroy knowledge of new things, instead of learning. Chaos, as a whole, love knowledge, and the collection of it. That's why we fight."

Takahata frowned. "Then, what are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged. "There must be something or someone that Soleneus wants me to collect."

A small flash of light, and another note appeared.

**DAMN RIGHT. NOW SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING!**

Naruto shook his head. "Although Sol is a patient guy normally, he gets rather impatient when nothing happens after awhile. So," He clapped his hands, startling the group. "What are you guys doing? It has to be better than wandering around for awhile, waiting for something to happen."

Nagi smiled. "We're Ala Rubra, and we're mercenaries. Would you like to help us?"

Naruto grinned at the red-head. "Hell yeah."

…

**15 Years Later…**

Fifteen years had passed, and Naruto Uzumaki sprinted down the hall of the Welsh Magical Academy (Forgot the name), muttering to himself, "I'm late! Dammit!"

Six years ago, Nagi Springfield had disappeared during a raid by demons on a village, leaving his kid in the care of Naruto. Negi, was the kids' name. Naruto had been Negi's older brother throughout the four years following, along with a girl named Nekane, who had been his older sister, and a girl named Anya, who was his close friend.

At this point in time, Negi was graduating from the academy, at ten years old.

And Naruto was about to miss it.

He skidded to a stop outside the atrium doors, straightened his blue suit, and peaked inside.

He creeped over to where a woman with long blonde hair was sitting, sliding into the chair nonchalantly.

"You almost missed it! What had you so busy that you were late?" Nekane hissed at him, eyes narrowed.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, pulling a card with a picture of a woman with horns in the shape of a crown on her head, before he spied a short red-headed kid sitting in the line of graduates, looking nervous.

"Negi Springfield!" The dean called into the mic.

Negi jumped slightly, before standing and accepting the diploma. He looked around from the podium, finally spotting his nii-san and nee-chan, one waving and smiling, while the other gave a thumbs-up and foxy grin.

"Naruto-nii-san! Nekane-onee-chan! I did it!" After the ceremony, Negi ran up to the pair of blondes, waving his diploma.

Naruto grabbed the 10 year-old around the neck and gave him a noogie, congratulating him as he did. "Good job, kid! You deserve it after all the hard work you did!"

"Indeed, Negi-kun." Nekane smiled and hugged the red-head happily, while a girl about a year older than Negi came up to them.

"Hey, Negi! I got fortune telling in England for my assignment, what did you get?"

Negi pulled the envelope open, as they waited with baited breath.

_**Teacher in Japan.**_

Anya frowned. "That can't be right! Let's go ask the headmaster, maybe he knows your real assignment!"

…

"No, that's right Negi. You'll be going to Mahora Academy, where you'll meet an old friend of mine. Also, don't worry about going someplace strange, you'll be traveling with a familiar face." The headmaster smiled at Negi and Naruto as he finished.

"Really?" Negi asked Naruto excitedly.

"Of course, little bro! You didn't think I'd let you go to _all girls academy_ by yourself, did you?" Naruto smiled down at Negi as he hugged him.

Nekane scowled at the tone in which Naruto said 'all girls academy'.

…

**On the Train to Mahora…**

Negi clutched his staff nervously, his green suit shifting as he moved around. Naruto peaked from behind his little orange book, smiling at his little brother.

"Negi, relax. We're just going to teach some girls, how taxing could it be?" He tried to reassure him. It seemed to work, and Negi relaxed slightly.

Naruto went back to his book, absently noting the whispers that flew around the train.  
>'That kid is so cute! Look at his glasses!'<p>

'But his brother his brother is hot! I mean, look at those whisker-marks!"

Chuckling to himself, he read the next few paragraphs as the train screeched to a stop.

"**Ding! Mahora Academy!"** The PA cheerfully announced. The doors opened up, and the girls flooded out, pulling Naruto and Negi with the tide.

"WAAH! Naruto-nii!" Negi called as he was dragged by the girls.

"Hold on, Negi! Just don't fall over!" Naruto accidentally bumped into a girl, sending her and her books to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Nah, 's'alright," the girl said, letting herself be pulled up. When she saw his face, however, her purple eyes widened and she jerked back in surprise. "Okay, what're you doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised.  
>Naruto was confused, momentarily distracted from helping her pick up her books. "What do you...sorry, do I know you?"<br>The girl's eyes, which he noticed had an odd, crystalline quality to them, glanced to the side as she bit her lip. "Eh, not quite," She said, "Hey, Naruto, shouldn't you be looking after that kid?"  
>Naruto swore and turned to run, remembering Negi. However, he was still holding the girl's books. "Ah, shit. Hey! Here're your..." but she was already gone, "Books...oi, Negi, what the hell are you doing?"<p>

A loud shout of "TAKE THAT BACK!" turned Naruto's head, to see his younger brother being held up by a girl with orange hair that had bells attached to her pig tails, wearing the standard school outfit, a red vest with a red long sleeve jacket and red plaid skirt. Her friend next to her was quite cute, with dark brown hair and in the same uniform. Naruto decided to stop the mistreatment of youth, particularly since it was Negi being mistreated.

"Excuse me, orange-chan, but do you mind putting my bro down?" The two girls turned to see a tall, blonde-haired man, wearing a deep blue suit, with an orange tie, holding a bunch of weighty books. He had a small smile on his whisker-marked face, and his silver-blue eyes seemed to glow with amusement.

They both blushed at the sight, while the orange one seemed more annoyed than anything. "And just who the hell are YOU?" She asked as she glared at him.

Naruto's smile never wavered at her raised voice. "I'm this midget's older brother, and very protective of him."

"You should listen to him, Asuna-kun." A familiar voice to both Negi and Naruto said. A white haired man with stubble on his cheeks approached them, the owner of the voice.

"Yo, Takamichi." Naruto gave the man a short wave. "You know this student?"

Takahata Takamichi nodded slightly, smiling. "Yes, this is Asuna Kagurazaka, a student of mine from last year. Hello to you too, Negi. Looks like you're in a precarious situation."

Negi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"So, what do you think of Mahora Academy, Naruto, Negi?" Takamichi swept his arm around in a grand gesture. "It's quite a place, eh…sensei's?"

"Sensei's?" The dark-haired girl questioned.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Negi here is the teacher for English, and I'm the assistant teacher for lessons."

Asuna looked shocked. "What? You mean these two kids are going to be teaching us? I find that hard to believe, Takahata-sensei."

Naruto smirked. "You think I'm a kid, huh? I don't know whether or not to be offended are flattered, little girl." Asuna turned red.

Before she could explode, Takamichi jumped in. "Actually Asuna-kun, these two are pretty smart for their age." At this Naruto's eyes glimmered strangely. "Negi-kun graduated the Academy at ten, and Naruto was recommended by the headmaster himself."

Asuna gave Takahata a disbelieving look. "Sensei…even if you tell me that..."

"Actually, from today onwards, these two will be teaching class A instead of me." The white-haired man smiled as the words sunk in.

The brown-haired girl seemed to be surprised, but Asuna looked like she was about to go off. "You've got to be kidding me! I don't want some brat and his weirdo brother teaching me!"

Naruto frowned at that. "Okay, that, I take offence to." He turned his head and muttered, "I'm not weird, I'm awesome, stupid orange gaki."

Asuna ignored the blonde while she pleaded with Takahata. "Plus, awhile back, the brat said love was…something really rude to me!"

The oldest of the group arched an eyebrow and leaned down to whisper, "What did you say?"

"I said her love was unrequited," Negi whispered back, making Naruto snicker slightly. "But it's true."

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Asuna picked him up and began to shake the kid again, shouting, "I hate kids, especially BRATS LIKE YOU!"

Naruto made to stop her, but stopped when he noticed that one of her hairs was tickling Negi's nose. Smirking, he pulled the other girl away from the line of fire.

"A-ACHOO!"

The boy's sneeze blew off Asuna's clothes, leaving her in her underwear.

"Kyaa!" Asuna tried to cover her unmentionables, blushing bright red.

Naruto took his jacket off and slid it on her shoulders, covering her up. But, not without a parting shot.

"Cute bear."

…

"Sorry, Naruto-nii," Negi said guiltily as they stood outside the headmaster's office.  
>"Every time," Naruto sighed, still holding the pile of books, "Every time you sneeze, someone's modesty takes damage. Not that that's a bad thing, but geez! Time and place, little bro!"<br>"I said I was sorry!" the young redhead protested, waving his arms. Then he paused as he took in his older brother's appearance. "Where did you get those books, Naruto-nii?" he asked curiously.  
>"The girl I bumped into dropped them, but she vanished before I could give them back." Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "It's odd...she acted like she knew me, and-" He stiffened, his blue eyes suddenly wide.<br>Negi was startled at the change in Naruto's demeanor. Before he could ask what was wrong, they heard a voice say, "Come in, please."  
>Casting a worried look in Naruto's direction, the young Magus opened the door. "Er, hello?" He asked nervously, "Headmaster Konoe?"<p>

In the dean's office, Asuna was dressed in gym clothes, and returned Naruto's jacket. The other girl, named Konoka, with Negi, was on the far side of Naruto.

"Hohoho! I see that you've been assigned a teaching position here, Negi-kun, Naruto-kun." The headmaster, who had eyebrows to rival Might Gai and Rock Lee put together, chuckled.

"Y-yes!" Negi stammered, giving a slight bow, "It's nice to meet you!"

The headmaster smiled at both of them. "I see you've met my granddaughter, Konoka. Say, would one of you, perhaps Naruto, be interested in-"

Konoka appeared by his side, hitting him in the head with a mallet. "Oh, grandpa!"

Naruto looked at her in surprise. _Does she have the Pocket Dimension too?_ While the rest just sweat-dropped.

"Isn't just a little weird that we have two kids teaching us?" Asuna asked, while Naruto rolled his eyes. _Kid, my ass._ "And our homeroom teachers, no less!"

"Negi-kun," Konoeman stated seriously, "This job will probably be very difficult, even for you." He paused dramatically. "If it is too hard, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Do you accept?"

"Maa, don't worry about it, Ojii-san!" Naruto spoke up. He grinned at everyone gathered, "Don't forget that I'll be helping Negi-kun out with his teaching. Between the two of us, what could go wrong?" Then he frowned. "...something tells me I shouldn't have said that out loud."  
>(Murphy suddenly sneezed while reading over the Narrator's shoulder, causing a break in the Chronicling so the Narrator could beat Murphy senseless with his cane)<br>Konoka cocked her head at the blond boy. _He seems nice enough_, she thought.  
>Asuna, however, gritted her teeth. "Great, so we get a snot-nosed brat and a blond pervert at the same time. I'm doomed," she grumbled.<br>Naruto looked offended. "You say that like being blond is a crime!" he said indignantly.  
><em>And of course, he says nothing about being a pervert<em>, Konoe thought amusedly.  
>"Nii-san's right, Headmaster," Negi raised his voice, "We will try our best to complete our test and pass."<br>"Goes without saying, really," the blond added firmly, picking up the stack of books from before, "I mean, the best is the only thing we can ever possibly give, dattebayo." He threw an injured look at the brown-haired girl as she giggled.  
>"Sorry," She laughed, "It's just that you were so serious just now, and then, 'dattebayo...'"<br>"What the hell's 'dattebayo' even mean?" Asuna asked, thinking to knock the 'kid' down a peg or two.

Naruto sighed with his head down. "Don't even ask…" he mumbled morosely. _Fuck! I thought I had gotten over that!_

Konoeman clapped and laughed. "Good, then it's settled! Let us begin today! Allow me to introduce your guidance councilor, Shizuna Minamoto!"

Naruto's perv senses went off, and he moved Negi to the side as the door opened, and he found himself in a set of heavenly pillows. Figuratively speaking, though not about the 'heavenly' part.

He pulled himself from the bosom of Shizuna, blushing slightly. She didn't seem to mind as he apologized. "It's alright, hehehe." She giggled slightly, as Konoeman repressed a perverted giggle.

"If there's anything you need to understand, just ask her." He told the two new staff members.

The woman looked and Naruto and Negi and gave a small wink. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, and one more thing!" The old man spoke up like a light had just came on in his head. "Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan, can Negi stay with you? Naruto, I have a another student for you to stay with."

Asuna suddenly slammed her hands on Konoeman's desk. "What? Until when?" She shouted in outrage.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka said as she patted Negi on the head, kinda like a dog.

"I told you I hate kids!" The orange-head yelled at the brunette.

Konoeman chuckled. "You two get along, now. Hohoho."

They exited the office, Asuna glaring daggers at the smaller red-head. Very suddenly, she stopped and pointed at Negi. "I refuse to live with someone like you!" She shouted, finger in Negi's face like a spear, "Go and camp outside in a sleeping bag, or something! I'm going ahead! See you later, sensei's!" She stormed off Konoka smiling apologetically as she chased after her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shizuna. "Is she always so…brash?"

"She's always been a little rowdy, but she's a good person." Shizuna replied as she took out a book, handing it to Negi, as Naruto had his hands full. "Now, this is the class roll. Will you two be okay?"

Naruto nodded as Negi walked to the classroom, before pausing and looking somewhat scared of teaching 31 girls. Naruto balanced the books in one hand, the other reaching out and setting a reassuring hand on Negi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Negi-kun. We'll get through this, easy." He scowled. "Fuck. I shouldn't have said that either."

(Once again, Murphy sneezed over the Narrator's shoulder, this time with snot getting all over the crystal ball, resulting in a rather severely pissed off Narrator whacking his cane into Murphy's jewels)

Negi nodded and pushed the door open. An eraser almost hit him in the head, had Naruto not caught it. He took a step forward, tripping over a trip wire (funny thing, that) and a bucket of water tipped over as his older brother pushed him out of the way with his foot, Naruto catching three suction cup-tipped arrows heading for his chest.

All with one hand occupied by the books.

Naruto looked around, eyes narrowed. "Who thought it would be a good idea to prank the teacher?"

Two pink-haired girls shivered as his gaze narrowed in on them. He suddenly broke out in a wide, foxy smile, causing many a blush. "Someone needs some practice in setting up pranks! That didn't even faze us, right Negi?"

The girl's eyes turned to the red-head, and he began to sweat under their gaze. They rushed up to him, screaming, "Kawaii!(Cute)"

Naruto and Negi found themselves surrounded by females, all asking rapid fire questions.

"Are you our new sensei?"

"Are those whisker marks real?"

"What's the staff for?"

"Girls, girls!" Naruto raised a hand, gaining silence. "One question at a time, please!"

A red-head with a recorder was elected the spokesperson for the class.

"I'm Kazumi Asakura, reporter for the newspaper club! What are your names?"

Naruto pointed to himself. "Naruto Uzumaki, and Negi Springfield."

Negi bowed nervously. "It's nice to meet you all."

"And we're your new sensei's, or rather, he's your sensei, and I'm his assistant, so feel free to come to me if you need questions answered." Naruto finished.

Many of the girl's eyes went wide as they peered at Negi.

Kazumi asked several more questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Wales."

"Eh, somewhere, forgot the name."

"How old are you?"

"10."

"Old enough to compliment you on your ravishing good looks and get away with it."

The red-head blushed at the last answer from Naruto, but asked one final, all-important question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this, but smiled slightly. He could see interest when it was there. "I think Negi's a little young for that, but no, I'm currently on the market. Why, interested?"

Kazumi blushed and sputtered, trying to deny that. Naruto set the books down, taking out the English text and standing next to the chalkboard, ready to write as Negi began the lesson.

As they taught, with Naruto writing the lesson down and Negi teaching, Asuna flicked small pieces of an eraser at the 10 year-old.

Naruto let the pieces of eraser hit his little bro, knowing that the magical barriers that he had up would deflect the minor projectiles.

The orangette scowled as her sensei did not seem fazed at all by her flicking.

…

The bell rang, signaling lunch time, and Naruto and Negi sat on a bench, eating the bentos Naruto had prepared this morning.

Negi frowned as he muttered something about Asuna being a mean person, drawing devil horns and a mustache, with the words 'I'm mean!' over her head. "Take that!"

Naruto shook his head. "You know, there are other ways to get back at someone, most preferably in an embarrassing manner. They're called pranks, and you suck at them."

The 10 year-old whined, "Nii-san, you know I don't like to prank people!"

The blonde just shook his head again. "Where did I go wrong?" he muttered to himself, before catching sight of a girl balancing a stack of books precariously, walking on the side of the stairs. "That's seat 27, right? Nodoka Miyazaki. She does realize that if she falls that far, it'll be detrimental to her health?"

Just as he said this, Nodoka overbalanced, and fell from the stairs. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he dashed toward the falling girl, jumping and catching mid-air, landing on the ground lightly thanks to Negi casting a small wind spell.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Nodoka. The girl blushed as Naruto set her on her feet, helping her pick up the books that she'd dropped.

Naruto returned to Negi, about to congratulate him on the spell, before he caught sight of Asuna standing behind Negi, a weird look on her face. With surprising physical strength, she grabbed Negi and Naruto, slamming them into the tree.

"I knew you two were weird! Fess up, what did you just do?"

Naruto pushed her hand away and straightened his suit. "As I told you before, I'm not weird, I'm awesome, gaki." Asuna growled at him, and he smirked. "Secondly, who knew you liked being the dominant one in the relationship, eh, Asuna-chan?"

She flushed bright red, and Negi took this time to grip his staff (lol). "You leave me no choice, Asuna-san! I must erase your memory, to preserve the integrity of the magical world!"

Naruto chuckled silently. _I have confidence in Negi-kun's abilities, but I know Asuna. That won't work on her._

"Vanish!" The red-head exclaimed.

Something vanished, alright.

Asuna's clothes.

"Kyaah! What the hell!"

Naruto repressed a laugh, before sliding his jacket off again, and handing it to Asuna. "I leave the explanation of Magi in your capable hands, bro. Or should I say, paws?"

He laughed out loud as he dashed away from an outraged Asuna.

…

Naruto entered the classroom, which was almost empty. Key word, almost.

Sitting at a desk with her head down was a semi-transparent white girl. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from her, and Naruto hated seeing any girl cry, ghost or not.

He channeled magic energy through his hand, laying it on her shoulder.

She stiffened and looked up in surprise. No one had been able to touch her since she became a ghost. Sayo Aisaka stared into the silver-blue eyes of her assistant sensei with her own red ones, translucent tears forming.

"You…you can see me?" She asked hopefully.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course I can see you! Who wouldn't want to see a pretty girl like you?"

Sayo blushed slightly, but looked confused. "H-how can you touch me?"

"Well, the way I see it, you're a spirit, which means you're made out of spiritual energy." Naruto shrugged. "I just channeled some spiritual energy around me, and voila!"

Sayo actually let the tears in her eyes drop, a happy smile on her face as she ran (floated) at him, hugging him tightly.

To anyone who couldn't see, it would appear that Naruto was hugging thin air, which would call his sanity into question. As he hugged her, Naruto couldn't help but wonder, _is this considered necrophilia?_

He stroked the spirit's hair gently, asking, "What's your name, cutie?"

Sayo sighed and squeezed him tighter, responding, "Sayo Aisaka, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto's 'big brother' senses were tingling, so he reluctantly separated from her. "Give me a second, Sayo-chan. I think Negi is in trouble."

He rushed to the door, flinging it open in time to see Asuna with her arms around his brother, leaning in to kiss him. On the other end of the hall, there was the rest of the class. Looking between the two groups, he knew that Asuna would get in trouble for kissing a ten-year old.

So, he did the next best thing.

He switched places with Negi.

Now, there are some differences between Naruto and Negi. One, Negi is not a thousands-of-years-old immortal. Second, Naruto is taller than Negi.

A lot taller.

Naruto didn't know that Asuna was just practicing for her confession to Takahata. he thought that she was making a move on his little bro.

Naruto was tall enough, in fact, that his lips and Asuna's met.

Asuna's eyes snapped open in shock, focusing onto Naruto's wide silver-blue, before becoming half-lidded as she fell into the kiss.

A flash of light interrupted the touching moment, making Naruto and Asuna jump apart, blushing.

The flash of light came from the camera of Asakura Kazumi, who was scowling at the orangette, along with quite a few of the class.

Asuna tried to deny that anything was supposed to happen, that she was practicing for her confession to Takahata-sensei.

Naruto grimaced at that, but hid it well.

…

Later on, Naruto and Negi, along with Konoka and Asuna, were walking to Negi's house that he shared with the two girls.

"So, Negi. Pretty interesting first day, ne? Getting mobbed by girls calling you cute, teaching a class full of interesting girls…" Naruto sighed with a smile, Sayo holding his hand as he walked. "This is the life, ain't it, little bro?"

Negi nodded along with Konoka, and Asuna refused to look Naruto in the face. The blonde immortal waved to the trio, as he walked away, to his own room.

"Say, Sayo-chan, would you like to be my friend?" He asked suddenly, as they came upon the door leading to his room.

Sayo blushed and squeezed his hand tightly. "You…do you mean it? Would you really be my friend?"

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around the ghost. "Of course, Sayo-chan. I know what it's like to be lonely, and everyone deserves a friend."

The door opened, revealing Naruto's new roommate.

"Oh, hey, Zazie-chan. I trust that the dean told you about the arrangement?"

"…"

"Good! Do you mind if I invite my friend in?"

"…?"

"Of course I can see her, I wouldn't be hugging her if I couldn't!"

"…"

"Thank you, Zazie-chan. How about I make some dinner, to celebrate the new place?"

"…"

"Awesome!"

…

**A/N: And that's the end of the new The Hands of the Prophet: BLACKLIGHT Mage.**

**I had some help (read: a lot) of help with this fic in the form of NorthSouthGorem, who let me use some of his writing, characters, and humor. Thank you, bro!**

**If you haven't read any of his works, I would heavily suggest that you do. His stuff is awesome! The humor, the situations, the characters, everything! My favorite of his works would be the CoG: Naruto's Other Tenant, and Pen to the Paper.**

**Read it!**

**Also, read this, and review!**

**Next chapter should be coming in a little while!**

**Also, pairings and pactios! Give me some, and I'll see what I can do! You know me, it will definitely be a harem, and there will be awesomeness later on!**

**A side note: Naruto has traveled around the dimensions, so he has access to several weapons. Which would you like to see him use/ what's your favorite?**

**Read, review, and check out NorthSouthGorem!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-The Prophet Soleneus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Gormim, and A Love Potion.

Only a little while later, Zazie had dragged Naruto and Sayo from the dorms, muttering something about a party.

Naruto, still holding Sayo's hand, turned to the ghost girl and smiled. "Who would've thought, a party on the first day? I'm gonna like this place!"

Sayo smiled back shyly. "I'm glad you like it here, sensei," she said, "But I think the party is for you and Negi-sensei. I think the other girls are eager to make you feel welcome."  
>Naruto laughed. "Well then, let's not waste their hospitality!" As he passed through the door, he felt a strange, almost electric charge pass through his body. 'What was that?' he thought, keeping his smile up but internally confused. 'It felt like the boss was trying to communicate with me.'<br>"Naruto-sensei!" called a voice. Naruto jumped as a small, pink-haired girl tackled him, "Hi!" She said cheerfully as she let go, "I'm Fuka Narutaki! Kinda like your name except without the 'o.'"  
>The blond young man grinned in reply. "Nice to meet you, Fuka-chan," he greeted, "Don't you have a twin sister?"<br>As if on cue, another pink-haired girl bounded up excitedly. She wore her hair in a pair of buns. "Here I am, sensei! Fumika Narutaki, present!"

Asuna, Konoka and Negi entered 2-A, together, with the resulting cheer deafening them.

"WELCOME SENSEI'S!" The girls of 2-A cheered. Naruto just smiled, while Asuna and Negi looked dumbstruck.

"Oh! That's right! We were having a party today to welcome you! I completely forgot!" The orangette exclaimed.

They entered the classroom and joined the party. Naruto ate one of Chao Lingshen's meat buns, which the girl always seemed to carry with her. She had some pretty good buns, he had to admit. And the one he was eating wasn't too bad either!

A pretty purple-haired girl, Nodoka, if Naruto remembered right, approached the blonde sensei with a slip of paper clutched in her hands like a lifeline.

"Uh…Naruto-sensei?"

He grinned at the shy girl, her demeanor screaming 'cute!' to him. It also reminded him of one of his first loves. "Hey, Nodoka-chan! Did you get to where you were going with all those books safely?"

She blushed and stammered, "Umm...y-yes, sensei!" Nodoka seemed to remember that she had the paper in her hands. "Oh! S-sensei! Uhh, about that incident earlier…you s-saved me. P-please accept this book certificate as a sign of my gratitude!"

Naruto took the sweaty slip of paper and smiled gently. "Thank you, Nodoka-chan. but I don't need a reward for helping one of my students." He winked suddenly. "Especially one as cute as you."

"Honya-chan is already going for the teacher?" The girls teased Nodoka on her red face, while she tried to tell them that her name wasn't 'Honya-chan', and denying what they were saying. Naruto noticed that Ayaka Yukihiro had seen this little display, and with speed that impressed most of the room's occupants, she appeared in front of Naruto with cloth-covered item.

"I also have a gift for you, sensei! And Negi-sensei as well!" She ripped off the cloth to reveal…a bronze statue of Negi and Naruto, both with an impressive amount of detail. Negi 'ooh'd', while Naruto was trying to figure out where, exactly, she had pulled that statue from, and if he even wanted to know. _How the fuck did she get a statue made this quickly, with that much detail? We've only been here for a couple of hours!_

"Thank you, Ayaka-chan. It's a very nice statue." Naruto took the statue, weighing it in one hand. _Well damn, this girl must have some serious muscles to lift this thing. _

"Oh, think nothing of it, sensei's!" She fluttered a hand, smiling.

The party progressed smoothly, with Naruto at one point pulling Negi away from Takahata by the ear, when the red-head had attempted to read the older man's mind. Naruto talked to Kazumi for awhile, with the pretty red-head asking rather personal questions, that Naruto managed to turn into flirting.

Zazie and Sayo left the party after awhile, and after the party ended, Naruto walked Asuna, Konoka and Negi to their dorm.

"So, Asuna-chan, didn't know you were into older men." The blonde smirked at Asuna, who scowled at him.

"Takahata-sensei isn't old!"

"He has white hair." Naruto pointed out.

"That's beside the point!" She shouted, flustered. Trying to move the conversation along, she stopped and turned to Negi. "You may be mature for your age, Negi, but you're still just a kid, huh?"

Negi blinked in confusion. "Well, yeah. I'm only ten years old."

"I may have been harsh to you before, but…if you keep trying hard, I'm sure you'll do fine as a teacher." She finished with a small wink.

Naruto pushed Negi behind him, shouting, "Run, Negi-kun! The shotacon's on the prowl again!"

Asuna's face flushed in anger. "I'm not a shotacon! Why are you calling me that!"

The blonde held up two fingers. "Well, one, you tried to kiss him earlier." He dropped a finger, leaving only one up. "Two, you just winked at him! Do not worry, Negi! I shall protect your YOUTH!" He gave Negi a thumbs-up and toothy grin, winking as he did.

Asuna's fist flew through the air, target: Naruto's face. She pulled her hand back as Naruto pulled Negi in front of him, yelling, "Ah! Secret Art! Negi Aegis!"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT! Using you brother like a shield!" Asuna shouted in outrage.

Naruto peered around Negi, smirking. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

All of a sudden, Naruto was wearing a green jumpsuit, with shiny black bowl-cut hair, and massive eyebrows.

"Run, Negi-kun, Konoka-chan! I shall hold off this Unyouthful cougar! Run for your very youths! This battle will be a fierce one!" He shouted loudly. Giggling, Konoka pushed Negi into a run, as the sounds of battle reached their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES? AND THAT HAIR! AND, UGH, THOSE EYEBROWS!"

"Fear not, Unyouthful cougar! I shall make your defeat painless!"

"STOP CALLING ME A COUGAR!"

"Okay, you evil, youth-stealing feline!"

"That's not any better!" She yelled angrily, trying to deck him again.  
>However, he just slipped out of her reach, inexplicably changing back into his<br>original appearance. "For shame, preying on a ten-year-old," he tutted,  
>wagging his finger at her, "Everyone knows your supposed to wait until they're<br>older!" He spoiled the effect by grinning.  
>"He's right, you know," said Konoka chimed in, much to her friend's chagrin,<br>"Besides, Negi-sensei already said he doesn't mind."  
>"Wha- no I didn't!" Negi protested anxiously.<br>Before Naruto could come up with a snappy comeback, the group was approached  
>by two girls. "Er, sorry," Said one, "But could you tell us where we can find<br>Negi- and Naruto-sensei? We got here a little while ago and want to speak to  
>them."<br>The girl who spoke, Naruto noticed, was the very same black-haired,  
>purple-eyed girl who he'd bumped into on the train. His first thought was,<br>_Shit, I still have to give her books back_. Then he remembered, _Oh yeah, I  
>need to ask her something.<em>  
>The other girl, who was much taller than her friend, bowed slightly. She wore<br>a strange, squashed-looking cap on top of some thick, messy brown hair. She  
>wasn't wearing the Mahora uniform skirt either, instead she wore a pair of<br>dark, baggy pants. All in all she had a quiet, awkward sort of look. "We're  
>new here," she explained, "And Jenna thought we should find our teachers for<br>advice on where to go."

Naruto pointed at himself and Negi. "I'm Naruto, and this is Negi. Hey, I still have your books from earlier. Why don't you walk with me to my dorm, and I'll get them for you?"

"Wait, wait!" Asuna interrupted, "Why do you have her books at your dorm?"

Konoka wanted to know as well, though she said nothing.

"Oh, uh, I accidentally bumped into her," He pointed at the purple-eyed girl, "And she left before I could give her books back."

Now it was her turn to look embarrassed, although it didn't look that sincere.  
>"Oh yeah, sorry about that," She said sheepishly, "But..." She trailed off,<br>looking at her friend as if to say, 'help me out here!'  
>The brunette sighed. "Thank you for keeping track of them, sensei," She said<br>formally, "I'm Hailey Petra and this is Jenna Gloma."  
>"Yo," the shorter one greeted, giving a peace sign.<br>"Nice to meet you," Konoka politely said, bowing back at the new girls, "I  
>hope to get to know you over the year. Come on Negi-sensei, Asuna-chan." The<br>three of them left, heading back to their dorm.  
>"Shall we go, Naruto?" Jenna asked, a spark of mischief in her eye.<p>

Naruto nodded and they set off themselves. They spent a few minutes in silence, during which Naruto felt an odd tension emanating from his two apparent students. "So," He said, trying to start a conversation, "Hailey-chan and Jenna-chan? Those don't sound much like Japanese names, no offense. Are you foreign?"  
>Hailey seemed to relax, as if relieved that he'd taken the initiative. "Yes, well," She said haltingly, "Officially, we're American, though we both know Japanese." The long-legged girl seemed much more shy than she initially showed in front of the other girls. As they kept walking, he noticed that she had a slight limp.<br>The sole male among the three, however, caught the use of the word 'officially.' "Well then," he said, most of the humor dropping from his tone, "Would you mind telling me where you're really from?" He glanced at Jenna, who was chuckling, "And while you're at it, you can explain how you seemed to recognize me this morning."  
>Jenna's eyes went all shifty. "What are you talking about, sensei?" She said innocently.<br>"Please don't play dumb with me," Naruto said tiredly, "It shows in your face and demeans all of our intelligences."  
>She grinned wider and leaned forward to look at her friend. "Aw, you hear that, Hailey? He called me intelligent!"<br>"Well, you're not stupid," Hailey replied, unperturbed, "But I do think it is fair that we let sensei in on the secret."  
>"Agreed." Jenna's face became serious. "Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, Hand of the Prophet, have you ever heard of the Centerplane?"<br>Naruto frowned, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Not off the top of my head, no."  
>Hailey picked it up. "You are aware of how the multiverse was created, yes?" she asked. When he nodded, she continued, "Well, I'm not sure if your Chaos and Order were responsible for the entirety of creation, but that's beside the point. When they created the universes from their bodies, their power was not spread evenly. Order's power was largely responsible for the existence of life, yes, but Chaos was the one who caused the Universe to be split. The remainder of their powers the slipped into the gaps between the worlds and mingled, creating what we call the Centerplane."<br>Naruto nodded, intrigued. "And who are you?" he asked.  
>Jenna flung out an arm dramatically. "We are the interfering meddlers from in-between: The Gormim!" She cried.<br>"Hush!" Hailey hissed, "Anyway, the Centerplane is composed of three parts. There's our own world, Foreground, where we originally came from. It is composed of the remainder of Order's power. Then there's the Backdrop, the eternal source of all things supernatural, which was forged from Chaos itself. Then there's the Scattered Foundation, the place where we Gormim live ordinarily."  
>"And what do the Gormim do?"<br>Jenna spoke up. "It's basically like those Eyes of the Prophet guys you work with; we collect power." She puffed herself up, looking a little proud "As deputy Archivist, I'd like to think that our collection is better."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Naruto, slightly offended.<br>Hailey put a placating hand on his shoulder. "What she means is that we've done more than collect powerful artifacts, though we have done that. We also collect copies of souls, which contain the powers and skills of their owners, we take knowledge of how to perform techniques, and we even recruit people to join our group. In fact, we have multiple versions of yourself, along with the girls who you were, erm, engaged to."  
>Jenna full-out laughed at the expression on Naruto's face. "Yep, there's even a Blacklight Naruto in the Gormim."<br>"Other...other me-s?" Naruto was gobsmacked to know this. There were other versions of his world out there? Why hadn't anyone ever told him this?  
>Hailey squeezed his shoulder. "Most gods aren't even aware that there are multiple of any one universe," She said gently, "And sorry to disappoint, sensei, but you're not even the original. Canon Naruto- the original -never even had the Blacklight virus. You're actually from two different worlds."<br>Another bombshell. "So I'm unique?" He asked.  
>"Not even. Like Jenna so bluntly put it, we ourselves have a Blacklight-Naruto. There's also a Ghost-Naruto, two different Magic-using Narutos, a Chaos-Naruto, and Chimera, as he calls himself."<br>By this time, the threesome had reached Naruto's dorm. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked, standing outside the door, "Are you here for magic?"  
>The black-haired girl shook her head. "Nah, we already have Negima-verse magic. We're here because, a: We Gormim do everything we do out of boredom and b: our boss wanted us here."<br>"There's two last things that we were told to tell you by our leader, Storia," Hailey picked up, "The first is that there is a large number of Gormim and Udom (they're like a branch of us) present in this world who will lend their aid should you ask for it. The second thing is," She bit her lip, "He said you'd understand this...Storia says that your love did not die when she fell."  
>Naruto felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs. He fell against the door of the dorm and slid down it, staring up at the strange, strange girls in a sort of horrified confusion. (In the back of his brain, a tiny part of him was glad no one else was around to see him.) "W-what?" He gasped.<br>Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Whoa man, no need to have a heart attack!" she said quickly, "Besides, Storia's legit. If he's being all cryptic, it means a: he only wants you to understand what he's saying, and b: that he's being truthful, which he usually is anyway."  
>The poor, confused Blacklight nodded dreamily as he stood up. Turning his back on them, he fiddled with the doorknob for a moment before opening the door. He entered and went to look for the books. When he found them, he shuffled back out and handed them to Jenna. "Here," he said dazedly, "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Good night-" the door slammed in their face, "S-sensei..." mumbled Hailey. She suddenly felt ashamed for some reason. Whatever Storia had meant for them to tell him, it had clearly affected the man badly.  
>For a wonder, Jenna also felt guilty about being so flippant in a clearly serious discussion.<br>Inside, Naruto walked to his bed.  
>"What's wrong, sensei?" asked Sayo as she drifted over to her first friend.<br>"Nothing," Naruto said hoarsely, "It's nothing, Sayo-chan." The tears that streamed from his eyes, however, said otherwise.

…

_The ground shook violently, the darkness encroaching upon them. Hinata held his hand as they ran, their friends screaming as the darkness swallowed them. _

_A beam of light shot out of the sky, landing on Naruto. It began to lift him into the sky, leaving Hinata on the ground. Naruto dug his fingers into the ground, pulling a large chunk of earth out of its' home. Hinata held his hand tightly, her violet eyes looking into his with desperation. _

"_**Let go, Naruto! I only have enough power to pull you out of this place! If you do not let go, you will perish in the darkness!" **A deep voice boomed at them._

_Naruto held onto Hinata's hand, trying to pull her with him._

_Her eyes gained a determined quality, and she pulled him down as she leaned up, their lips meeting fleetingly. _

_Then…she let go._

"_NO! HINATA!" Naruto screamed as she was pulled into the darkness, the small smile and tears in her eyes becoming ingrained into his memory forever, as he was pulled into the light._

"_NO!"_

"_**I am sorry, Naruto. There was nothing I could do."**_

…

With a gasp, Naruto awoke. Sayo, still in his arms, looked at him worriedly, running her hands on his forehead, the cooling presence soothing.

"What's the matter Naruto-sensei? Did you have a nightmare? You were mumbling and sweating really bad." She cupped his face with a translucent hand, peering into his eyes with worry.

Naruto hugged Sayo tightly, burying his face in her hair. "It was just a bad dream, Sayo-chan. I'm better now."

"What was your dream about, Naruto-sensei?" She asked, stroking his hair.

Naruto swallowed thickly, and mumbled the dream to her, leaving out Hinata's name. By the end, he was crying into her shoulder as she cooed soothing words to him. He felt two slender arms wrap around his waist, and turning, saw that it was his roommate, Zazie. She kissed his cheek and snuggled into him, pulling the blanket around them.

Together, with Sayo in his arms and him in Zazie's arms, Naruto fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

…

Later that morning, Naruto, Sayo and Zazie walked hand-in-hand, with a small smile on Naruto's face. Several girls shot them (the two visible ones, anyways) jealous looks, wishing that they could be the one holding the handsome senseis hand.

Naruto ducked a fist aimed at his head, turning and spotting Asuna with a red face, cocking her fist back for another punch.

"Stay out of my dreams!" She shouted, throwing another punch that Naruto ducked.

"Oho! Dreaming about me, are you Asuna-chan? I thought you'd be more pissed about Negi and his 'cuddling' problem." Naruto smirked as she turned bright red.

"I-I am pissed! You could have told me that he needs to sleep with a sister-figure!"

"Yes, well, that would have defeated the purpose of the prank!"

"AGH! Get back here, you blonde idiot!"

Naruto ran away as Asuna chased after him. Zazie shook her head at their antics, while Sayo and Konoka giggled. Negi chased after them, waving his hands in the air and yelling, "Wah! Wait for me, nii-san!"

Naruto ran into the doorframe of the classroom, stopping suddenly and walking into class like nothing had happened. "Good morning, girls!"

Asuna arrived behind him, panting and bent over, as the class responded with, "Good morning, sensei!"

Sayo and Zazie came in next, with the white-haired girl taking her seat, and Sayo floating over to where Naruto sat, reading the book he had in his hands over his shoulder.

Negi walked to the teacher's podium as Nodoka called out, "S-stand! Bow! S-sit!" After the rustling of girls settling into their chairs faded, Negi called out, "Today, we have two new students joining us! Please welcome, from America, Hailey Petra, and Jenna Gloma, the new numbers 32 and 33!"

The two Gormim girls walked in, smiling. They were introduced, and they told the class a little bit about themselves.

"Hi. My name's Hailey Petra. I enjoy running, collecting pebbles, wearing my own clothes, and when people get along! I don't like being made fun of, or having my leg hurt, or conflict. Also, I hate being called a liar." The cap and pants wearing Gormim said.

"I'm Jenna Gloma, and I enjoy sleeping, jewelry," Oddly, she wasn't wearing any. "Rock candy and puns. I don't like my narcolepsy, or when people put things near my mouth when I'm sleeping. I hate being called a liar."

The rest of the class seemed to pick up on the fact that the girls both hated being called liars.

Negi began to translate the words from the book into English to begin the lesson, with some help from the two new girls, who would have some experience speaking English.

Naruto, with Sayo resting her chin in his shoulder, eyed Negi with a proud smile. _He seems more at ease today._ His thoughts turned to the two girls, and more importantly, their information.

_Could my Hinata really be alive? Will I ever be able to see her again?_

He focused on his book, though his mind was far away.

_I need to talk to this 'Storia' person._

(The Narrator sneezed violently, causing Murphy to laugh at him. "Shut it," he grunted)

…

Naruto came back from his thoughts as he heard some of the girls making fun of Asuna because of her trouble with translating. He frowned slightly. It reminded him of himself when he was younger. (Way younger)

Asuna grabbed Negi by the lapels again, shaking him and yelling, "I told you not to get on my bad side, you brat!"

The blonde assistant noticed that a strand of Asuna's hair was tickling Negi's nose. Thinking fast, he switched places with Asuna just as Negi sneezed.

Opening his eyes after the blast of air, he was treated to the sight of the entire class blushing at his half-nakedness.

Yes, he was only in his boxers.

That left a lot of skin showing.

He narrowed his eyes on Negi, making his little bro sweat nervously. "Negi-kun…you owe me a new suit." He made to leave the room, but paused when he heard gasps. Sighing, he left to retrieve a new suit.

The class began to whisper to each other, the main topic being the Naruto's body, more definitely, the large brand in the shape of a sun across his back.

…

"Is this going to be a common place thing for you, Negi?" Naruto asked his brother, sitting beside him at lunch.

The shorter red-head sighed, depressed. "Sorry, nii-san…"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Naruto reassured Negi with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Just don't make this a normal thing, okay?"

Negi nodded with determination.

"Ano…Naruto-sensei?" They turned to the source of the voice, finding two of their students standing in front of them. One of which was Nodoka, and the other was Haruna Saotome, doujinshi extraordinaire.

"Your Haruna-chan, right? What's your question?" Naruto asked, smiling at the green haired girl.

She pushed Nodoka forward, with the girl blushing intensely. "Oh, it's not me, it's her."

Naruto noticed a change in the purplette immediately. "Oh, Nodoka-chan! You changed your hairstyle!" He said, with the shy girl going even redder. "It really suits you, makes you look cute!"

Haruna pushed aside the bangs on Nodoka's face, showing her eyes. "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!"

Said cute girls blush intensified until Naruto was sure she combust. But before she could, Nodoka let out an 'eep!' reminiscent of some with lavender eyes, and dashed away, Haruna following, calling out, "Sorry, sensei's!"

Naruto chuckled, somewhat sadly, while Negi looked confused. "But…what about her question?"

The blonde shrugged while the red-head rooted around in his bag, pulling a tube of multi-colored pills out.

"Are those what I think those are?" Naruto questioned, an eyebrow arched.

Negi nodded happily. "Yup! Seven Colored Magic Pills (For Adults Only)!"

"And why exactly, do you have those?"

Negi shrugged. "I think one-chan slipped them into my bag!"

_Nekane…_Naruto growled mentally, then watched with interest as Negi made a love potion. _Now, who could that be for?_

…

His question was answered when the excitable red-head ran up to Asuna, yelling, "Asuna-san, Asuna-san! I did it?"

"Did what?" She growled at him.

"The love potion! I made it, I actually made it!"

Asuna stood up and began to walk away. "I told you I don't want it."

"Bu-but, this could really help with your confession!"

They went back and forth, and actually began to wrestle over the phial. Naruto, sensing danger, went over to push them apart when Asuna shouted, "You drink it!"

The phial flew through the air, landing right in Naruto's open mouth. He gagged and swallowed, pulling the bottle from his mouth. "Gah, that was gross! It's called sugar, bro! Use it!"

"Nii-san! Are you alright?" Negi asked worriedly.

Naruto just spat, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." Turning to Asuna, he narrowed his eyes. "Please don't do that again. Who knows what would have happened to Negi had he drank it?"

Asuna looked away, with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. At least nothing bad happened, right? It seems like that potion didn't work."

Naruto shook himself. "Naw, don't worry about it. My metabolism is a well-oiled machine, I shouldn't feel the effects as all."

At that point, Murphy decided to fuck with Naruto, just for shits'n'giggles.

Feeling two arms encircle his waist, he turned around a saw that Zazie was holding close with a massive blush on her face. "…"

Naruto gaped. _Who knew Zazie-chan had such a dirty mouth on her? And why do I like that? I'm horrified and turned on at the same time…I have the strangest boner right now._

"Zazie-san!" They both looked and saw Ayaka approaching them, an angry look on her face. "That kind of conduct with a teacher is reprehensible! Furthermore! Furthermore…" A blush overtook Ayaka's face and neck, and she kneeled, sparkles in her eyes, and a bouquet of flowers that she pulled from…where does she pull that crap from anyway?

"Please accept these as a token of my love, Naruto-sensei!"

She was knocked aside Haruna and Konoka, who rushed up to Naruto and threw their arms around him.

Cursing Murphy in his head for making him run from a bunch of beautiful teenage girls, he took off into the school, the masses of girls following him. He spotted Jenna laughing at him, with Hailey looking half amused, half worried, and he shouted, "You knew this would happen! You suck!"

Jenna just laughed harder.

Taking off, he entered the school and sprinted down the halls, Zazie and Konoka keeping up with him.

If it had been any other time, he would have been impressed by their speed.

As it were, he just cursed and ran faster.

Turning down a hall and finding a door, he flung it open and dashed inside, closing it quietly and slumping against it. "Whew."

"Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of the female voice. Finding that it was just Asakura Kazumi, and she did not seem to be under the effects of the love potion, he relaxed. "Hey, Kazumi-chan."

She peered curiously at him. "What are you running from, sensei?"

The blonde shivered. "Wild animals."

Kazumi quirked an eyebrow curiously, but let it slide. "As long as I get an interview later." Naruto looked around the room, and, finding it to be a room for developing pictures, looked around.

"So, Kazumi-chan, you take a lot of pictures?"

"Ye-yes, sensei." The hitch in her voice was noticed, as well as the sound of buttons being undone.

Naruto turned around to find Kazumi advancing towards him, unbuttoning her shirt, showing her sizable cleavage. "And…those are breasts. Very nice breasts, Kazumi-chan, you should be proud. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, backing up slowly.

"Oh, sensei! I just got so hot, all of a sudden." She moaned, eyes filled with lust.

"Now, Kazumi-chan, don't do anything you'll regret." He held his hands up, trying to ward her off, when he tripped, falling to the floor.

Kazumi took this chance to dive on him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. "I want an in depth interview, now, Naruto-kun. And I figure that you can learn some things about me as well." she said, "And I'm not letting you leave…until I get what I want."

She bent down and licked his ear, and Naruto shuddered. _Dear Kami: Why do you hate me, you bastard? I would love to be in a position like this, except without the fucking LOVE POTION!_ He shivered as her face adopted a perverted grin.

Kazumi leaned forward, smashing her chest against his, lips inches away.

The door blasted open, hitting Kazumi and knocking her out, freeing Naruto from her grasp.

"Oh thank Kami, Asuna-chan! She almost-" He was interrupted by Asuna punching him in the face.

He clutched his nose in pain. "Ow! What the fuck!" She kicked him in the face, knocking him over, and began to stomp on him.

"Ow! Ow! What the-Ow! Stop hitting me, dammit! Now is not the time to punish me, mistress!"

Asuna pulled her foot back, stunned. "Why won't you fall unconscious? And what was that 'mistress' crap!"

Naruto stood up, the bruises on his face fading. "Well, I figured that saying something surprising would get you to stop trying to stomp my face in. what the fuck was that for anyway!"

Asuna pointed to Negi. "He said the easiest way to break the spell would be to knock you out."

Naruto glared at Negi, who shrunk in on himself. "Well, he obviously forgot to mention that I don't go down easy! Seriously, was stomping on me really necessary?"

The orangette cracked her knuckles. "If it breaks my classmates out of their lust-induced stupor, then anything is necessary."

The blonde held out his hands. "Wait, wait! I can already feel the potion being flushed from my system, I just need to be alone, where no girls can find me, for about ten minutes!"

Asuna left, not before re-dressing Kazumi, and Negi scrammed, as he didn't want to be involved any further.

"So, does that mean that Asuna-san is a boy?" Asked Jenna from behind him.  
>"ACK!" Naruto whirled around to find himself face to face with the short Gorem. "What- who- how-" He sputtered.<br>Jenna patted him mock-consolingly on the shoulder. "In order, you're not alone in here, I'm Jenna, remember, and I tunneled under the floor. If anyone asks, by the way, I didn't make that hole."  
>Right on cue, Nita-sensei (The teacher in charge of discipline?) stormed in. "Uzumaki! Why in the name of hell is your class looking for you?" He barked.<br>_Shit_, Naruto thought.  
>"Also, you wouldn't happen to know what caused that hole in the floor of your classroom?"<br>_Double shit_.

…

Later that day, after the love potion fiasco, Naruto, Sayo and Zazie were headed towards the dorm bath house, a blushing Zazie refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. Apparently, she remembered everything, because she was a hanyou, and Sayo loved to tease her new friend about it.

When Naruto asked why she had kept her heritage secret, she responded by saying that she was worried that Naruto wouldn't like her if she told them. Naruto responded by snorting, and saying, "We have a lot more in common than I first thought, Zazie-chan." While Sayo didn't care, she was just happy to have another friend.

The ghostly girl headed back to their dorms, having no need to bathe, so Naruto and Zazie went in by themselves.

Looking around at the impressive bath, Naruto whistled. "Damn. This place is huge!"

"…?" Zazie asked with a blush. Naruto smiled at her. "Of course, Zazie-chan. And I'll wash your back too, alright?"

They sank into the warm water, Naruto letting out a groan as the liquid relaxed his muscles. He sat up and began washing himself with a bar of soap, inadvertently giving Zazie a show.

"…" She said, holding a bar of soap in one hand. Naruto smiled and turned his back to her, letting her soap up his back. He sighed as her fingers danced across the skin of his back, massaging the tension of the day away.

"…?"

He sighed. "It's…it's not something I like talking about, Zazie-chan. It's not that I don't trust you, I do, but…it's not a very pretty story."

"…" He turned around and hugged the swimsuit-clad girl. "Thank you for understanding, Zazie-chan. Now," he released her and made a spinning motion with his fingers. "It's my turn to wash your back."

Zazie moaned in contentment as he worked his magic on her shoulders and back. They jumped when they heard yelling, and hid behind a rock.

"Get in there, you stinking brat!" Asuna, in a black one-piece bathing suit yelled as she flung a naked Negi into the bath. "Say goodbye to ten years of filth, little man!"

Zazie looked at Naruto questioningly. "…?"

"No, we should just watch. Asuna-chan will learn ho hard it is to get Negi to take a bath. He's like a freaking cat when it comes to water." Naruto replied, chuckling slightly.

They leaned against the rock, just watching Negi trying to run, and being pulled back into the water and forcefully bathed.

The show ended, however, when they heard a multitude of voices coming towards the bath house.

It was the entirety of Class 2-A, all nude and preparing to bathe.

Asuna and Negi hid, while Naruto covered his eyes with a blindfold he had on his person.

"It's not fair that Asuna and Konoka have Negi all to themselves!" Misa cried.

"I know!" One of the class called. "We should have a boob measuring contest to see who gets to room with Negi-sensei!"

"What about Naruto-sensei?" Kaede, local ninja, asked.

"Hmm, so you like Naruto-sensei, huh?" Kazumi questioned, smirking. She didn't remember the whole 'Almost raping Naruto' thing, as she thought that it was just a dream.

"Maybe, de-gozaru," Kaede opened one eye, smiling.

"Alright!" Ayaka called, "The winner of boob measuring contest will room with Negi-sensei, and the tournament winner will go with Naruto-sensei!"

"Well then why the hell are we here?" Hailey asked, trying not to look at their naked classmates, while Jenna just shrugged and watched.

"Okay, on the left, Naruto-sensei's side there's…Zazie-san? When did you get here?" Ayaka questioned, confused.

"…"

"What do you mean, you've been here the entire time?"

"…" Zazie pointed at Naruto, who was laying his back, still blindfolded.

The blushes that hit the class could have made a beacon that could be seen from space.

"Oh, don't mind me," Naruto waved, "Just minding my own business. Didn't hear a damn thing, especially anything about a 'measuring contest'…shit."

Seeing that Naruto had the classes attention, Asuna and Negi attempted to make a run for it. Halfway to the door, they tripped, ending with Asuna straddling Negi's waist.

Hearing the girls' cries, Naruto stood up in the bath and whipped his blindfold off. "What? What's going on?"

His eyes fell on the nude bodies of class 2-A, and he froze.

A small trickle of blood came from his nose, before he fainted, falling face-first in the water.

"SENSEI!" The class cried out, rushing towards the prone Naruto.

…

**End chapter 2.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of BLACKLIGHT Mage. My good friend, NorthSouthGorem, helped me immensely with this chapter, and I couldn't have made it with out his help.**

**So, read, review, and tell me how I did! **

**The Harem for Naruto so Far:**

**Ayaka. Nodoka. Kazumi. Zazie. Konoka. Asuna. Also, Sayo**

**Now, tell me who you want to see in the pairings, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Good night!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-The Prophet Soleneus**

**One more thing! I need Pactios!**

**I am Setting up a poll, so vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dodgeball and Libraries.

Naruto stoically read his book, not paying attention to the lesson. That was, of course until he heard someone mention 'Yakyuken', basically, strip poker.

Looking up, Naruto was about to speak, when Negi shouted, "That's a great idea!" The blonde assistant sensei face-palmed, muttering something about 'Damn kids', and grabbed Negi by the collar, dragging him away.

"Negi, you do know that Yakyuken is a stripping game, right?" Naruto said, giving the kid a hard stare.

Negi just looked confused. "A stripping game? What's that?"

Once again, hand met face with a smack.

"Negi…" Sometimes, Naruto forgot that his little bro was just ten.

Before he could explain what 'stripping' was, he caught something soft object heading for Negi's head. Looking at the object in his hand, he blushed, realizing that it was a bra.

Looking over to the table were the girls were gathered, Naruto saw that Asuna and Kaede were the ones topless, and judging from cup size, he was holding Asuna's bra.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Negi exclaimed.

"It's Yakyuken!" Fuka declared. "If you get a question wrong, you strip!"

Naruto sighed. "You really need to brush up a bit on your Japanese, Negi-kun." He tossed Asuna's bra back to her. "It seems like Yue Ayase, Makie Susaki, Ku Fei, Kaede Nagase, and Asuna are the lowest scorers, judging by their lack of clothes."

"That's right!" Makie cheered, "We're 2-A's Baka Rangers! Assemble!"

The girls all went into various poses, which were highlighted sexily by the fact that most of them weren't wearing that many clothes.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!" Asuna yelled in an offended tone. "So I can't study, so what? This schools and elevator school anyway. I'll be fine until highschool."

"But, Asuna-san," Negi smiled, quite like Naruto, "What would Takahata think if your grades are so bad?"

Naruto snickered. "I knew I taught you something, Negi-kun."

Asuna growled at him, but couldn't hit him because he held Negi in front of him like a shield. "Fine!" She shouted. "All I've gotta do is pass this class, right? How hard could that be?"

"That's no way to think!" Everyone looked around to see the new girl, Hailey, who looked quite horrified. "If you don't study, you'll never know enough to graduate even if you make it to high school! Do you WANT to not do well in life?"

Asuna backed away, unnerved. "T-that's none of your business," she said irritably, glaring at the brunette, "Who asked you to join the conversation anyway? I can't study, it's as simple as that!"

Naruto sighed and gave the heterochromic red-head a stern look, causing her to flinch. "Hailey-chan's right, though. Even if it's hard to study, you gotta work at it until you can." The grin he gave her sent shivers up her spine. "Do I have to offer you an incentive to study?" He asked suggestively, "I have to warn you though, I'd have to offer the same to the rest of the group. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Yue and Makie blushed at the implication, while Ku and Kaede looked interested.

Jenna watched from the side, a highly amused look on her face. _I love school-stories, _she thought_, so many people who need a good smack._

…

Later that day, four of the girls from 2-A were bouncing a volleyball between them, waiting for PE to start.

"Hey it's been 5 days since Negi-kun and Naruto-kun arrived," Makie said as she bumped the ball off of her head, "what do you guys think about them so far?"

"Negi-sensei? He's not bad, being cute and small and stuff…" Akira replied as she tossed the ball to Yuuna. "But as for Naruto-kun," a small blush spread across her face, "He's really handsome, though he can be a tad childish sometimes. Still, he's definitely a good teacher, and he's really smart…"

"That's because Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are really giving their best with the whole teaching thing," Yuuna said as she hit the ball over to Ako before she blushed, "And you are soo right about Naruto-kun, he is hot!"

"But still…next year is exam year, isn't it?" Ako asked as she caught the ball, "Is it really a good idea to be relying on a child teacher? Even Naruto-sensei is only a couple years older than us."

"So?" Yuuna asked, rhetorically, "This place is an escalator school until University!"

"But in the end, Negi-kun is only a 10 year-old," Makie said, "There's some stuff you just can't talk to him about, like you could with Takahata-sensei!"

"But you know…" Yuuna thought with a blush, "We could ask Naruto-kun."

Makie blushed at the thought of talking about things like that with Naruto-kun, which made her hit the ball in the wrong direction, sending it flying over to a group of girls. Makie went over to grab the ball only for one of the girls to pick up the ball, making her gasp as she realized who those girls were.

…

Naruto and Negi were having a small conversation with the buxom Shizuna-sensei, eating their lunches in the teacher's lounge.

However, two girls from class A ran inside the room, scraped up and looking tearful. Ako and Makie ran into the teachers' lounge, yelling as soon as they saw their teachers. "Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei! Come quick!"

_Well, there goes lunch…_Naruto thought with a mental sigh, before turning to the two girls. "What's the matter, Makie-chan, Ako-chan?"

"T… there's a fight in the school grounds!" said Ako, who had a band aid on her head.

"That's right!" Makie thrust her hand in Naruto's face, "Look what they did! Please help us!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Negi, go break up the fight. I'll help Makie-chan and Ako-chan."

Negi nodded and sprinted from the room. Naruto sighed and took out a small jar of cream, uncapping it and spreading some of it gently on the scrape on Makie's hand. The girl gasped as the scrape faded, warmth flooding her cheeks as her blonde sensei held her hand with such gentleness. Naruto pulled the band-aid off Ako's head and gently rubbed some cream on her cut.

"Alright, let's go see if we can't get that fight to stop." Naruto said as he stood from his seat, the two girls following him.

When he got the PE room, he saw a large brawl, Asuna and Ayaka in the middle of it, fighting with some high-school girls. Negi was off to one side, waving his hands frantically and shouting, but his voice was lost in melee. Hailey and Jenna weren't involved at all.

Naruto put two fingers to his lips, and blew, hard.

The sharp whistle drew silence from the group, as they all turned to look at the source.

The blonde had a peeved expression on his face, which made many of the girls flinch.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Er," Hailey began, looking embarrassed, "Well, we kinda hit the volleyball over by where they were and they started calling us babies."

Yuuna nodded, grinning. "Yep, so we started calling them old grannies."

Naruto felt himself sweat-drop. "But…they're high-schoolers, they'd only be a couple of years older..."

"I don't know if you noticed," Hailey pointed out in English, "But manga characters tend to exaggerate things a lot."  
><em>Manga characters?<em> he thought, slightly confused.

"What was that, you brat?" Asked one of the older girls. It might have been intimidating, but with her long legs, Hailey was just as tall as the High-school student, nullifying most of her power over the 'foreign' girl. "You just said something insulting, didn't you? Man, this is why I hate people speaking other languages!"

Hailey was startled. "Eh, what? No I didn't!" she said quickly, switching back to Japanese, "I was just saying that-"

"Don't lie!" another girl yelled, "Why are you even bothering to stick up for these brats anyway if you didn't even fight?"

Naruto saw Hailey clench her fist and grit her teeth. "What did you just say?" she asked quietly.

He quickly put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him with smoldering eyes. "That's enough, Hailey-chan. I know you don't like fighting, so why don't you just let me handle this?"

The brunette looked like she wanted to argue, but nodded. "If they call me a liar again, I'll kick all their asses," she said in English, surprising the teacher with the amount of venom in her voice.

Naruto sighed and turned to the high-school girls, only to pause as he saw that all of their faces sported deep blushes and they were all staring at him.

The girls surged forward, surrounding Naruto and cuddling up against him, crooning and swooning.

"Look at you! You work out, don'tcha?"

"Of course he does, feel these muscles!"

"Hey, handsome! Could I get your number?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Naruto cursed himself for getting situations where he had to push hot women away from rubbing themselves on him, but shouted, "Stop!"

The girls froze, and Naruto pushed past them, kneeling next Yuuna and helping her to her feet. The girl blushed as her sensei looked her over, checking for any injuries.

"You're not hurt, are you Yuuna-chan?"

Not trusting in her voice, she simply nodded. He smiled at put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad for that." Yuuna swayed on her feet as she tried to not pass out, several fantasies of Naruto coming to save her rushing through her mind.

Naruto turned to the high-school girls with frown marring his features. "Don't you think, as the older counterparts in this, that you should be more mature, to set an example for your underclassmen?"

The girls dropped their heads at the scolding. The blonde sighed as he turned to Class 2-A. "Why don't you lovely ladies go somewhere else? I'd like to talk to my students, privately."

The older girls flushed at the small compliment, and left, chatting about the blonde sensei.

"Asuna, to be honest, I expected this from you. Ayaka-chan, not so much." He gave all the girls around a small, disappointed look. "You should know that fighting is prohibited at this school. What do you think others would think of a bunch of cute girls fighting for no reason?"

Naruto began to scold them slightly, telling them that they should have found another way to solve their problems. Negi watched his older brother in wonderment. The red-head had tried so hard to stop the fight, but he only seemed to make it worse.

He looked up as Naruto approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about what happened, Negi-kun. We just need to work on getting you a more forceful personality!" Naruto said with a cheery grin.

Negi nodded, encouraged by his words. "Alright, Nii-san! I'll do better next time, I promise!"

Naruto ruffled his hair. "Good! I know you will."

…

"Did you guys see Naruto-sensei?" Ako asked excitedly, "He was so cool, wasn't he?"

"I know," Yuuna blushed, "I've never seen the serious side of him before."

"Now there's someone we can rely on!" Akira said as she realized there was far more to Naruto then met the eye. _Maybe I could eventually find out more about him in a more… intimate setting, _she thought, with a blush on her face.

"Did something happen?" Konoka asked as she took off her shirt.

"We got in a fight with the seniors," Asuna replied, as she pulled her own shirt over her head, blushing a bit as she remembered what happened afterwards.

"Eh? Again?" The pink-haired Fumika asked.

Her sister Fuka smirked, "You're gonna get beaten up again."

"But Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?" said Ako as she put her P.E. shirt on.

"Ah, but he's only ten years old, so isn't any helping it…" Makie said as she sat on a bench, "That's probably why Naruto-kun is with him."

"Well yeah, that makes sense," Jenna agreed, sitting on the bench next to the freckled red-head, "I mean, you can't just expect a ten-year old to teach a class of thirty-three girls all by himself, right? I mean, that's just common sense, giving him an assistant."

"But then, why not reverse their positions?" asked Ako, pulling on a pair of gym shorts, "I mean, Naruto-sensei's older and more experienced, so why not make him the teacher and Negi-sensei the assistant?"

Konoka paused, frowning. "That's actually...a good question. Grandpa told Negi-sensei the day he came here that it would be a tough job. Why would he tell Negi-sensei and not Naruto-ku-sensei?" She blushed at the near slip but hid it by pulling on her PE shirt.

"Who knows why that senile old man does anything?" asked Asuna irritably, "No offense, Konoka-chan, but your grandpa's getting on in the years."

"He seemed nice enough when we met him," Jenna said thoughtfully, "Although, he was a bit unhelpful in telling us where to go..."

"Oh that's right, Jenna-chan!" Ako exclaimed, remembering, "You're from America aren't you?"

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Er, yeah, why?"

"What's it like?" asked Fuka.

Jenna cocked her head in thought. "Well, it's pretty nice in a lot of places, though no matter where you go, you can always find at least one person who's a total asshole."

_That doesn't really answer the question_, thought the other girls.

"Can we please go?" Asked Hailey, slightly more aggressively than usual. She had long since changed into her own PE clothes and was standing impatiently by the door of the locker room.

"What's her problem?" Jenna asked Yuuna.

"Oh, I think one of those High-school girls called her a liar," the brunette said quietly, "When the two of you came to the class, you said something about not liking that."

Jenna wryly glanced to the side. "That's a bit of an understatement," she mumbled, "I'm surprised she didn't just flip the fuck out and beat up all those girls."

"Naruto-sensei stopped her," Makie informed her.

Jenna was visibly surprised. "Eh? Really? He just stopped her and didn't even get a broken rib?"

Asuna faltered, as did the others who heard her question. They all looked at Hailey, who, having not heard them, glared impatiently at them. _Just how strong is she?_ They thought.

"Still, I wouldn't worry too much!" Ayaka said happily. "Whatever Negi-sensei can't do, Naruto-sensei can!"

"Like talking to us about more…grown up…things." Ako muttered, blushing.

"It doesn't harm the fact that he's cute, and helpful too." Yuuna added, also blushing.

Several of the girls joined them in getting red faces. No one had seen Naruto so serious before. Most just thought of him handsome older sensei, who liked to joke around a lot.

"Hey guys, come on! It's volleyball on the roof today!" Asuna said.

No one talked as they made their way to the roof. Once there, they froze, seeing Negi being held hostage by the high-school girls.

"So…we meet again." Eiko, the leader of the high-school seniors smirked. "What a coincidence."

…

Konoeman listened to Naruto's report on the fight, scratching his chin and nodding. "Hmm. I can see where that could be a problem."

Naruto nodded. "Despite his maturity, he's still a ten year-old. Because of that, the girls don't really take him seriously when he says something."

Konoeman lifted a large eyebrow. "Do you feel that it's a cause for concern?"

"Nah." The blonde shook his head. "With me here, Negi will be fine. He just needs to gain some experience, and I think he'll be good."

"Alright," The old man said, "In form me of any more interesting developments, would you kindly?"

"Not a problem, jiji." Naruto nodded respectfully and left, going to see if Negi needed any help subbing in PE.

…

"What are you doing here?" Asuna growled as she glared at the high-school girls.

"We're here because we've got self-recreation time." Eiko replied with a condescending smirk, "What about you?"

"We're here for volleyball!" Asuna said.

"Hmm," Eiko smirked, "It seems we've got a double booking here."

"Wh-," Asuna started, only to notice that they had a captive, "Negi, what are you doing with them? And where's Naruto?"

"Um… you see, their P.E. teacher didn't come today… so I had to fill in," Negi waved his arms back and forth.. "Naruto-nii was going to do it himself, but the headmaster called him into his office for something."

"Anyway, this time we are here first, so why don't you just back off Kagurazaka." Eiko glared at the orangette.

"You-!" Asuna growled, "You did this on purpose!"

"There's a court next to your dorm!" Ayaka crossed her arms, "Why did you still come to our roof?"

"Heh, is that all you've got to say this time… you bunch of babies," Eiko gave them a condescending grin.

The high school students and middle school students began to fight, again. Negi struggled frantically as he tried to find a way to deal with this problem. The problem being held in a death-grip by a hot girl. His brother had helped him last time, but he knew he couldn't become reliant on Naruto; he wanted to make him proud to call him his little brother and live up to Naruto and his father's title. The answer soon came, just not in the way he expected.

"ACHOO!"

The sneeze blew the skirts of the high-school girls up, showing everyone their panties. The girl holding Negi let go, allowing the kid to make his escape.

He brushed himself off, and shouted, "Asuna-san! Despite the problems you have with the older girls, violence isn't the answer!"

The girls looked shocked at his profound little speech, blushing in embarrassment when they realized that they were getting into another fight for no reason.

"Atta boy, Negi-kun!" Everyone turned their heads, to see Naruto smiling at Negi. "Now, take charge and tell them the right answer!"

The red-head smiled as Naruto encouraged him. He held up a finger, saying, "Well, we should solve this problem through a contest! A sporting contest! That way we can all have PE, while still not fighting."

Naruto nodded. "Not bad."

"I agree with the hot blonde," Eiko said with a finger on her cheek. "You guys would definitely lose at volleyball against us." She smirked at the glowering younger girls. "How about this? We'll play…Dodgeball! With your numbers, you're sure to overwhelm us."

_Well that's just dumb._ Naruto thought with a frown. _Who would be stupid enough to fall for that?_

"All right! You're on!" Cue Asuna.

Naruto rolled his eyes and hung his head.

"Just…one condition." Eiko smirked, as she strode over to Naruto, along with the rest of the high-school girls. She wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, leaning on him. Another one hugged Negi. "If you lose, we're taking you hot sensei and the cute red-head!"

"WHAT?" The girls of 2-A shouted in shock.

…

The cheerleaders, Misa, Modoka, and Sakurako, cheered for their team, wearing their uniforms.

"Should we help them?" Mana Tetsumiya, resident gunslinger/shrine maiden asked.

"This is pointless." Setsuna Sakurazaki muttered to herself.

Naruto sat on a low wall, with Zazie leaning her head on his right shoulder, and Sayo on his left. They were surrounded by birds, who were drawn to Zazie, despite her hanyou heritage.

"Naruto-nii!" Negi called, approaching them.

"Yo, midget."

"Um…I was just wondering…" he pushed his fingers together nervously, "Why aren't you playing with us? I mean, you're more athletic then I am…"

Naruto shook his head. "Negi, you had this idea. It's time that you showed the girls that you can be relied on."

Negi stood straight and nodded. "Right!"

As he said that, the Dodgeball bounced off the back of his head. Asuna caught it, however, and kept Negi in the game. "Stop being such a brat!" She hurled the ball at one of the high-school girls, knocking her out of the game.

"Let's get this fight over and done with!" Ayaka declared with smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Asuna cheered.

"Wait! It's not supposed to be a fight!" Negi waved his arms in the air.

"One out, against the high school team!" the ref called out, "10 members left!"

"All right!" Asuna yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Way to go, Asuna!" Makie cheered, "There's no one better than you at a time like this!"

"This will be a walk in the park!" cheered Yuuna as she gave Asuna a high five.

"Asuna-san! This isn't supposed to be a fight!" Negi said in a pleading voice.

"You're just gonna get in the way! Go sit in a corner or something!" Asuna complained, "You'll just end up getting injured at this rate!"

"Were gonna win this dodge ball match no matter what!" Ayaka yelled.

Asuna pointed at the seniors, "Don't take us lightly just because were younger than you! Or you'll be sorry!"

Naruto face-palmed. They would find out the disadvantage soon enough. Turning his attention to the game, he found Eiko monologue-ing.

"It seems that you aren't doing that bad." She tapped her chin and smirked. "But you still don't get it! Soon that hotty over there and the cutie will be all ours!" She pulled her arm back as far as it would go, crowing out, "Here I come! Ultimate Death-Blow Technique!" She launched the ball at high speeds towards class 2-A, hitting three different girls at the same time.

"Hahaha! One more time!" Eiko laughed, hitting another three.

"Come on, guys!" Ayaka yelled, trying to keep the classes spirit up, "We need to do this for Naruto-sensei!"

"But we don't have any room to move!" Kazumi cried out. "There's too many people!"

As if to prove her point, four more girls were hit and called out by the ref.

"Wait, wait!" Asuna shouted. "Having more people on your team in Dodgeball is disadvantage!"

A distant shout of "No shit, really?" from Naruto made her growl and scream, "YOU KNEW THAT, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Well duh! If you hadn't jumped the gun, I could've warned you!" Naruto shouted back.

Eiko laughed. "So, you realized it, huh? If you cluster up like a bunch of monkeys, it's only natural that you can't dodge!"

The girls from 2-A began to spread out, only for the high-school girl to smirk. "You think I didn't anticipate this, kiddies? Who's next!" The ball bounced off Fumika.

She threw another ball that went for Nodoka, who had turned around in fear. The ball was just about to hit her, when Asuna came in front of her and caught the ball with one hand; While the other pulled Nodoka behind her. "Honya-chan, are you alright?" Asuna asked, not taking her eyes off the seniors.

"Y-yes, Asuna-san!" Nodoka replied.

"Make sure not to turn your back on them, or they'll hit you for sure!" The orangette warned.

"That's Asuna's Baka power for you!" Yue cheered.

Asuna wound up and threw the ball with all the force she could muster. "I'll show you the true power of the middle-schoolers!"

Eiko caught it with one hand, smirking the entire time.

"Asuna threw it at full Baka power, and she caught it with one hand!" Makie said in absolute shock.

"Shut the hell up about Baka power!" Asuna shouted indignantly.

Eiko and the rest of the high-school girls reached for the hem of their skirts. "Baka power or not, you never stood a chance against us! Now, behold our true identities!"

"Quickly Negi! Look away from the hot women!" Naruto called out, Negi turning to Naruto with a confused 'huh?'

Instead of ripping all their clothes off, the high-school girls were wearing a uniform underneath. "Kantou's regional Championship Dodgeball Team!"

Crickets.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uh…isn't it a _little_ lame to play Dodgeball at that age?"

The girls of 2-A nodded in agreement.

"S-shut up!" Eiko shouted. "Who asked you? It's time to end this little masquerade!"

Time slowed down as Eiko drew back her throwing arm and lobbed the ball at Makie. The other girls watched in horror as the ball flew closer and closer to her.

On the sidelines, Jenna smirked. "Idiots."

There was a brown blur and Hailey was suddenly positioned between Makie and the ball. She was glaring murderously and yelled, "This is for calling me a liar!" She brought up her left leg and kicked the ball back at Eiko, even faster than before. Caught off guard, the older girl was knocked off her feet as the ball slammed into her stomach.

"Hey, that's no fair!" called another girl, "you can't kick the ball!"

"Oh yeah?" The Gorem shouted back, "And how the hell are you going to stop me?"

Needless to say, the game was entirely one-sided. The high-schoolers, angered by the loss of their leader, focused most of their attention on the brunette foreigner, trying to get her out with their throws. However, Hailey seemed capable of moving even faster than the balls could fly and any ball that got too close was kicked back with even greater force. All of her classmates just stood there and watched in awe of the mysterious transfer student and the extreme leg strength she displayed.

Negi was crying anime tears and mumbling about how they weren't supposed to be fighting.

"You really should have suggested something other than Dodgeball, sensei" Jenna told him, "You know, like four-square, hockey."

"Hockey's an even MORE violent sport!" Asuna snapped.

Jenna just rolled her eyes. "It's called humor, Kagurazaka. Learn it."

Negi just kept muttering tearfully, "Why won't they listen to me?"

…

Zazie poured shampoo on Naruto's head, before starting to scrub vigorously. Several of the other girls looked on with envy or blushes on their faces. The first because Zazie was the one touching their handsome sensei, and second because said sensei was in the bath with them, albeit blindfolded.

"Oi, you sure you want to do this in front of the others, Zazie-chan?" Naruto asked, sensing the discomfort from the others.

"..."

Naruto blinked under the blindfold. "Alright...if you really feel that strongly about it..."

Jenna discreetly leaned over to Hailey while still looking at the two of them. "Did you hear any of that?" she whispered.

The brunette, who was too busy trying to keep only her head and shoulders above the water to listen, looked uncertain. "Um...no?" she hazarded.

"Me neither. Seriously, what the hell does she even say? Better yet, how can people understand her?"

Zazie, it seemed, heard her. "..!"

The Gorem with amethyst eyes just deadpanned at the hanyou. "Oh, well, that's showed me," she said sarcastically, "Speak up, dammit!"

"Don't bother," Fuuka told her, "No one's ever been able to get Zazie to say anything louder than a whisper."

"I bet sensei could do it," Hailey mumbled.

"..?" It was clear what she was asking now.

Jenna gave a downright lecherous grin. "You know what she's talking about."

"O/O"

Hailey gave her friend a 'seriously?' look and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow."

"Jenna-chan, if you're going to talk dirty about me and Zazie-chan, I'm shovin' a bar of soap in your mouth."

Jenna grimaced. "Wouldn't be the first time you did that," she mumbled, "'cept it wasn't a bar of soap."

Hailey shuddered.

"GUYS! GUYS! GU-Naruto-sensei?" Konoka paused in shock, seeing a bunch of her classmates naked, around their male teacher, but shook it off when she saw he was blindfolded. "Guys! I heard that there's a rumor going around about Negi-sensei!"

The girls crowded to the edge of the bath, clamoring for the news. "I heard that if Class 2-A doesn't get passing scores in the exams, Negi-sensei won't teach us anymore!"

That made the girls panic.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You know, you _could _ask someone who knows about the situation. Like, I don't know, _the other sensei_."

A great motion in the water made Naruto aware of the fact that the girls had turned to him. Zazie was still scrubbing his hair diligently as he answered.

"Well, it's not as bad as you make it out to be…" Naruto started.

The girls sighed in relief.

"It's worse."

"What do you mean, worse?" The force of the shout blew the shampoo out of Naruto's hair.

"Well, instead of Negi not being able to teach _you_ specifically…he'd be fired." Naruto said bluntly.

"EEEEH?" The students cried.

"Wow, way to break it to them gently, sensei."

Hailey smacked her friend across the back of her head. "Shut up, you. You're the one who started this."

"Ah, we need to study and make ourselves smarter-aru!" exclaimed Ku Fei.

"Indeed," agreed Kaede solemnly, "It would be a shame if Negi-sensei were no longer able to teach us, de gozaru."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that _would _be advisable-tteba-" He had to bite his lip to keep from completing his verbal tick. _Dammit, now I'm doing it!_

Jenna stretched, yawning. She knew what was coming up next.

"Ano...I think I know something that might help." Everyone turned to look at Nodoka, who shrank under the gazes.  
>Haruna grabbed the shy girl by her shoulders and pushed her forward. "Go on, what is it, Honya-chan?"<p>

Nodoka blushed at the attention and poked her fingers together nervously, something that Naruto would have found very endearing. "A-ano…there's supposed t-to be a magical book on Library Island…if you read it, it makes you smarter…"

"That's perfect-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed, happily bouncing in the water.

"Library Island?" Hailey asked.

"Ah, hai," the book-loving girl answered, "It's the grand l-library for the whole campus. It h-has a lot of floors and tunnels all over the p-place."

Haruna nodded from behind her friend. "Yeah, the Exploration Club loves going there all the time. It's like a maze and there're SO many books!"

Nodoka gave a dreamy sigh at the thought of all that knowledge, drawing a chuckle from all the other girls.

"Heh. Sounds like old Storia would love it there," Jenna snorted, "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he came over and set up shop in there."

Zazie paused in her scrubbing as Naruto went ramrod straight. "He's...he's here?" he asked, pulling the blindfold off one eye to fix Jenna with a glowing red eye, to which she raised an eyebrow. Fortunately, only the Gormim noticed the change in color.

"Well, yeah, probably. Why?"

The Blacklight eased the cloth back over his eye. "Ne, girls, what say we go for a visit to Library Island?" He asked, grinning.

("I'll get the cookies," the Narrator muttered to himself.)

…

Naruto, Negi (In his pajamas), and the Baka Rangers, with Konoka, Hailey and Jenna, stood outside the entrance to Library Island.

_What will I find here?_ The blonde immortal thought to himself. _Answers? Or more questions?_

"Welp!" Naruto clapped his hands loudly, startling the girls and Negi with the loudness. "No use standing around staring! Let's find ourselves a book!" _And some answers._

They entered the giant library, staring in awe at the large bookshelves, filled to the brim with books of all ages, shapes and sizes.

"Library Island was established during the Meiji era, along with the academy. It is the largest Library in the world. During World War 2, important books from everywhere were kept here for safe keeping. Because the collection kept growing, the plans were re-drawn for expansion underground. Nowadays, there is not a single person living who is familiar with the entire complex." Yue explained in an awed voice.

Naruto whistled. "Well, damn! I bet I could stay here for twenty years, and not get through all these books."

"Oh! Naruto-nii, look at this! It's really rare!" Negi reached for a leather bound tome, and with a click, and arrow shot towards his head. The blonde sensei intercepted the projectile with two fingers, before snapping it.

"Watch out, Negi-kun. Looks like these shelves are trapped. Oh, look at that!" Ignoring his own, previous advice, Naruto reached out and snagged a book, dodging the arrow that flew towards his head.

Kaede and Ku Fei noticed the quickness of his movements, and it intrigued them. Kaede, because she was a ninja, and Ku Fei because she thought he might be good fighter.

Naruto followed the group of girls, and even with his face buried in the book, he noticed the skills the girls showed. Makie saved Negi from falling with her ribbon; Ku Fei used her martial arts to shatter a shelf that was falling onto Negi into pieces, while Kaede caught all of the books.

They descended further, and the danger level of the traps increased. Surprisingly, the girls made it through them with little trouble. Jenna showed a surprising amount of upper-body strength, lifting a fallen bookshelf out of the way, while Hailey used her leg power to shatter and destroy debris in the way. After reaching the mid-point, they stopped for a snack break.

"Well, that was a good warm up," Hailey's voice was slightly strained. She winced and rubbed at her left leg as she chewed on a piece of bread.

"What's wrong?" asked Yue, who'd noticed the motion.

The capped girl shook her head and took a steadying breath. "No, it's nothing...just a memory."

Naruto looked at her and saw a brief expression of sadness in the gray eyes as she looked at her leg. With a start, he realized that he didn't know anything about the so-called 'interloper.'

Jenna, who was crunching on a stick of purple rock-candy (Naruto noticed that she had triangular, sharp teeth), put an arm around Hailey's shoulder and gave a small squeeze, making her smile.

Kaede cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me asking," She said in her slow, mellow voice, "How exactly did you become so strong, de gozaru? I would have had trouble lifting that bookcase, but you..."

"Well, they say a person can do great things in times of stress," Negi suggested. He was worried about the subject shifting towards magic. He knew (Or thought he did) that the two transfer students were both magic users, but hadn't been able to tell what kind of magic they were using.

'Great stress or great chakra control,' thought Naruto, remembering Tsunade.

The assistant sensei pulled some fresh fruit from his pocket dimension, passing around apples and oranges. When asked where he got the fruit from, he smiled a mysterious smile and said, "A teacher should always be prepared."

"This is such an amazing library…" Makie spoke through a mouthful of orange.

"And when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder-aru." Ku Fei shook her head.

"In the mountains around my home, we saw things like this all the time, de-gozaru!" Kaede smiled at the memories.

"But you can't deny that this place is really a quite a sight." Naruto munched on an apple as he read the book.

The group continued, after they had finished their snacks. They walked across the tops of gigantic bookshelves, and even rappelled down one.

Currently, they were crawling through a very small space, with Naruto in the back. He was regretting (Not!) his decision, as the girls' skirts were rather short, and he could see their underwear.

Yue called out from ahead, "We're nearly there! It's a testament to the physical abilities of the Baka Rangers that we've made it this far, and we're the first! Congratulations!" She pointed at a grate ahead of them. "Come on, it's through there."

Lifting the grate off its cover, the girls and sensei's found themselves in a large chamber, a walkway leading to podium with the book on it, guarded by two golems, one with a sword, the other with a hammer.

"I've seen this place before-aru!" Ku Fei shouted, "On my brothers' Playstation! It's the last boss chamber-aru!"

"It's the vault of the magic book," Yue stated with a small smile, "We made it!" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder as a way of saying well done. "To think such a place was right under our school!" Asuna laughed as she looked around.

"Look! There's the book!" Negi shouted as he pointed to the altar in front of the doors. "That's the legendary book of Merkisidek!"

_Merkisidek? _Naruto frowned thoughtfully. _The last person to have that was…Konoemon. _He sighed in exasperation. _This is another one of his tests, isn't it?_

The two Gormim, however, were looking at the floor before the walkway. It was made of a different stone in a square and covered in evenly spaced circles. "This setup is fishy," Jenna suddenly said.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What makes you say that, de gozaru?" asked Kaede.

The black-haired girl sighed and started pacing in a circle, pointing out things as she walked. "Ku-chan's right, this IS like a final boss. So where's the boss? Also, why put the book all the way at the end of a very thin, very fragile stone walkway? I think it has to do with this square here and those two statues."

Asuna scoffed at her. "What the hell makes you think that? The floor could've been like that from before this room, and the statues are just to decorate!"

"No, it wasn't," Hailey said, shaking her head. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she explained, "When we were progressing through the dungeon- er, I mean building, the floor has always been made of one material. This square panel, or whatever it is, is made of a different type of stone than the rest of the floor here."

Negi was in awe. "Wah, that's amazing, Hailey-san!" he exclaimed, "How can you tell something like that just from looking at it?"

The brunette shrugged self-consciously. "Well, just because I like collecting pebbles doesn't mean I can't tell the big rocks apart..."

Then Jenna picked up again. "Also, if these statues are for decoration, why is the rest of the room so barren?"

"Well, it IS all made of stone," Yue pointed out dubiously.

"Yeah, but you can still carve some really cool designs into it," the geode-eyed girl pointed out, "Also, the fact that they're a: carrying weapons and b: different in design. If they were here for aesthetics, their bodies at least would be symmetrical from each other. Therefore!" She suddenly dashed forward and jumped up onto the hammer of the one on the right. She leaned up to it's face and grinned maniacally. "Therefore...you're hiding something, aren't you?" she asked it quietly.

There was a moment of silence. Then Asuna started to say incredulously, "Are you for real-"

But then everybody jumped as the statue back away from Jenna. It spoke in a high, disbelieving voice. "Do you even NEED the book?"

Asuna perked up at the admission from the golem. "What are we waiting for?" She yelled. "Let's go get it!"

Konoka, and Hailey stood next to their blonde sensei as he shook his head. "Yo! If this really a 'Legendary Book', than it would be protected by-"

The walkway underneath the girls opened up, making them all fall into a somewhat deep pit.

"-traps." Naruto finished as he landed on his feet, with Konoka in his arms, bridal style. Hailey and Jenna, along with Kaede, also didn't end up on their asses.

The golem carrying the huge hammer stepped forward, a voice echoing out from it. "HOHOHO! If you desire to acquire the book, first, my questions you must answer! HOHOHO!"

_Seriously?_ The immortal blonde thought, a dead-pan stare on his face. _He didn't even bother to disguise his voice._

Asuna took a look at the board under their feet, and stuttered. "T-this is…"

"Twister!" Makie finished disbelievingly.

"First question," the golem thundered, "What is the English translation for 'difficult'?"

"Everyone calm down!" Negi shouted, "It'll be ok! If you answer the questions properly, we should be able to get out of this trap!" He pointed to the twister board, "Just press the corresponding translation letters for difficult!"

Everyone looked at the two Americans, who looked at each other, then the other girls, then the golems.

Hailey started to laugh quietly. "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" she said, "I mean, English translations? Please! English is our primary language!"

From there, it went smoothly. The golem would give an english word, which Jenna or Hailey would translate, and then the girls would press the button with the corresponding kanji. However, they had to keep the older buttons pressed down, which forced them to bend their bodies in all directions to use their feet. This resulted in Naruto catching a good few panty-shots from his students.

"You know...this is why I don't wear skirts," groaned Hailey, "Dammit, where's Nord when you need him?"

Jenna wasn't having much more luck. She was having to thread her limbs through the tangles of bodies, which resulted in a lot of other girls getting 'accidently' groped. "I've never played twister before," She growled, "But this actually kinda fun."

"Kya! J-Jenna-chan, t-that's not one of the buttons!"

"Eh, sorry Makie-chan."

_How do I always end up in situations like this?_ Naruto thought dully. He was currently contorting his own body to press the kanji 'ya,' 'o,' and 'zu.' His position was causing his students to twine their limbs and bodies around his. He tried not to take notice of the pair of breasts pressing softly against his chest.

"Oi, stop that, ero-Jenna!" shouted Asuna with a blush.

"Hey, I didn't move at all that time! YOU'RE the one who needs to get your ass out of my face!" Jenna shot back, her voice slightly muffled by Asuna's panties.

Hailey scoffed, smacking a button with her forehead. "Please Jenna, you know you love it!"

THAT made Naruto turn his head in surprise. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his sight went directly up Jenna's skirt. As both of his hands were occupied, so he couldn't stop the blood that spurted from his nose. "Shit," he mumbled, "I didn't have you pegged for someone who would do THAT."

The girls had to stretch and bend into different positions as the game went on, ending in more and more provocative positions. Naruto shook his head and thought _Perverted old man…I swear._

"The final question!" The golem spoke once again, "What is the translation for 'dish'?"

Asuna thought for second, then called out, "I got it! It's Osara!"

Makie and herself twisted and bent pushing the tiles down, only for Asuna to miss and hit RU instead of RA.

"Wrong, hohoho!" The golem lifted its' giant hammer over its head, and as it slammed it down on the board, Naruto could be heard shouting: "Dammit, Baka Red!"

The board shattered underneath them, sending them screaming into a long drop. Spying water at the end, Naruto realized that he had to do something, or a fall from this height would injure the girls.

Using short bursts of wind, Naruto maneuvered himself right next to Konoka. He grabbed onto her and pushed her behind him.

Over the whistling wind, he shouted out, "Girls! Close your eyes, this is gonna hurt!"

Everyone closed their eyes, and Naruto took a fortifying breath.

Then, he expelled the air from his muscles, streamlining his body to go faster. As he neared the water, he threw his arms out, and turned his head.

_I don't get paid enough for this shit!_ Was his last thought before he impacted into the water with an almighty belly-flop, sending the water sky-high. The girls hit the water with relatively smaller splashes, but enough to send them all into unconsciousness.

…

**A/N: I'm evil, and I like it.**

**Once again, the great and awesome NorthSouthGorem helped me immensely in the writing of this chapter. And, is suspect, that without his help, this fic would be a lot more boring.**

**Review!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-The Prophet Soleneus**

**As it is, the Poll Stands thus! **

**In the lead:**

**Evangeline: 14 votes**

**Setsuna: 10 votes**

**Kaede, Chizuru: 7 votes**

**Chachamaru: 6 votes**

**Mana, Chao: 5 votes**

**Yue, Ku Fei, Haruna: 2 votes**

**Akira, Madoka, Makie, Chisame, Natsumi: 1 vote.**

**Don't delay! Vote for your favorite, or tell me in a review!**


End file.
